A Detention To Remember
by Chrislayer-Sama
Summary: Miku has strong feelings for her teacher Luka, so strong in fact that she'd do anything to be together with her, even if that meant getting herself a detention. Although, Miku makes sure this a detention neither of them will forget. Originally a one-shot, now split into 2 chapters due to length, M-rated 2nd chapter, including spanking. Miku x Luka. Yuri, shoujo-ai, NegiToro fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another story. Although I would just like to say that this is probably all I'll post for now, and whether or not I'm coming back for good would be up to how much or how little of a response I get from you guys. If a lot of people read this and I get some reviews then I might consider returning to fanfiction, that's if anyone who used to read my stuff is still around of course.**

**Anyways, this was originally meant to be an M-rated one-shot but it was getting way too long and so I decided to split it up into two chapters, the second of which contains the M-rated parts and should be coming out in a couple of days if all goes to plan.**

**It is of course Miku x Luka with Yuri and fluff like always so I hope it's not too boring or too similar to my old stuff. That being said I haven't written in ages and so this probably isn't as good as what a used to write, some parts might sound a bit repetitive, particularly towards the end of the next chapter. I'd also like to say that it hasn't been beta read either, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Anyways, I hope that anyone who reads this enjoys it. If you do then please leave a review, even if it's just a small one, I'd love to hear people's thoughts.**

**Edit: Just wanted to thank my beta reader, Lambda-11**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Luka couldn't believe what she was seeing. She understood that it was getting close to the end of the day - and on a Friday no less - so her students were likely to be a bit more excited than usual, but the young English teacher was dumbfounded that she was once again going to have to tell her favourite student to stop talking; it had to have been the fourth time already this lesson. What got her most was the fact that Miku wasn't a bad student, quite the opposite, she was getting straight A's in her class and was usually very respectful, except of course, when it came to her.

What made it worse was that even though Miku's behaviour should have been annoying her to no end; and had it been any other student then it definitely would have been, Luka just couldn't get mad with Miku, not when she liked the teal haired girl as much as she did. "Hatsune-san!" Luka called out from behind her desk, silencing the talkative tealette in an instant. "I'm not going to ask you again, please be quiet. We only have thirty minutes left until the end of the lesson and then you'll have the whole weekend to talk, I don't understand why you feel the need to chat in my lessons." She spoke sternly, glaring soft hearted daggers at the twin-tailed student, all the while steeling her resolve to not lose herself in her gorgeously deep teal eyes.

Miku couldn't resist missing with her pink haired teacher, especially not when it was as fun as it was, or as she knew she could get away with it. She specifically enjoyed the pinkette's reactions to her teasing ways, and all the extra attention from the pink haired woman it brought her way, especially considering how much Miku liked her favourite teacher. She would do anything; calling out in class, talking to others, or just generally being a nuisance if it would elicit a reaction from the pinkette, she adored any attention from Luka, be it good or bad, Miku didn't mind just so long as she could interact with the older woman.

Luka had played right into her hands and now it was the tealette's turn to hit her well known weak spot. She put on her best puppy dog face, complete with mock pout and big, watering eyes, knowing it would get a good reaction out of the pink haired woman. "Sorry Megurine-sensei, I'll be quiet now." She said shyly, her voice now only a fraction of what it had been only a few moments ago. She observed Luka's face soften at her words, and now that she knew she had turned the tables and got Luka right where she wanted her, it was time for the killing blow. "Anything for you." She added in barely a whisper before looking up through her eyelashes at the pinkette, instantly locking her eyes to the older woman's gaze.

The pinkette's cheeks were already dusted a light pink from when she thought she'd made the tealette feel bad, but it was Miku's extra little comment that she had to go and add that was now making her face look like a fully ripe tomato. Luka quickly turned her back to Miku and the rest of the class, pretending to be busy doing something on the board, while in actuality; it was just a way of hiding her burning blush from view.

"That girl…" The somewhat frustrated teacher murmured quietly, her head shaking ever so slightly. She still couldn't help but smile a bit though, because while it might've seemed like the pinkette was annoyed with her teal haired student's troublesome behaviour to most, Luka didn't really mind at all; partly because she was simply used to Miku's antics already, but mostly because she enjoyed their flirty back and forth; she enjoyed being made to blush by the girl she liked despite the fact that any sort of relationship between a teacher and a student was seriously frowned upon by the school, not to mention all of society for that matter.

A grin spread across the tealette's face as she observed the pinkette's flustered and embarrassed behaviour from her seat, absolutely loving that she could make the older woman react in such a way. However, just like she always did when she would stare for too long, Miku thoughts concerning the pink haired woman quickly became rather indecent. "Mmm…" The kind of perverted tealette moaned quietly to herself as her eyes raked across Luka's from, studying her generous curves through the white blouse and tight black pencil skirt that clung to her body in all the right places; a view which rapidly made Miku start to imagine what those curves would look like without any annoying clothes to get in the way.

After regaining her composure and letting her blush die down, Luka remembered that she was actually meant to be teaching and so quickly scrawled a few things on the board before turning back around to the class, ready to ask a question. However, her idea of aiming it at any random student quickly fizzled out when she noticed Miku staring off into space in her general direction with a blank look on her face and a small bead of drool sitting on the corner of her lips. "What a perfect opportunity." She thought smugly when she realised how perfect a time it would be to exact her revenge and cause the tealette some much needed embarrassment. "Hatsune-san." She called out loudly, not quite a shout, but more than loud enough to jolt the teal haired girl out of her reverie. "Stop daydreaming in my class and conjugate those five verbs on the board." She instructed, each word intensifying the look of confusion on Miku's features. "You have ten seconds."

Miku, still with her mind somewhat in the sewer, was not at all ready for the rather difficult task presented to her by the pinkette. "I… err…well the first one is… umm… I…" She bumbled cutely, much to her teacher's amusement. Despite being one of the smartest in the class, she really couldn't think after Luka had startled her so bad.

Luka smiled inwardly to herself as the tealette continued to stutter over her answer, happy with herself knowing she could knock Miku off her high horse with relative ease. She stepped out from behind her desk and approached Miku in the front row, bending down slightly to bring her eye level on par with her student's. "Time's up." She quipped triumphantly, sounding extremely pleased with herself. "Tut…tut…tut…" she teasingly mockingly, each tut drawn out longer than the last."Looks like you're slipping Hatsune-san, you must try harder next time." Luka lectured, her voice thick with fake condescension.

Miku looked up to meet her teachers gaze and instantly recognised the look she saw, quickly figuring out the game the pinkette was trying to play. Without much thought, Miku decided that it was her turn and that she had to play back. "I'm sorry Megurine sensei, it's just… I couldn't help but notice your skirt." The teal haired girl responded innocently as she shifted into a shyer and quieter persona. "Is it new?"

Luka was kind of taken aback by the tealette's response; not really expecting such a random question. But, instead of ignoring it and continuing her scolding like most other teachers would have, Luka actually wanted to engage in idle chit chat, especially if it was with Miku. "Why yes it is, I picked up a couple on the weekend." She replied with a genuine smile before doing a little twirl to show Miku. "I got this one and a similar one in pink."

Even though this all had been for the sole purpose of embarrassing the pinkette, Miku couldn't deny that she was definitely turned on by her teacher showing off… and just for her no less. She bit her bottom lip between her teeth as she eyed the tall, gorgeous woman up and down before beckoning Luka in a bit closer with her index, glad that she complied without seemingly having to think about it. "I thought it was, because I'd definitely remember if I had seen it before." She almost whispered; her voice low and husky. "Is it any wonder I get distracted so easily in your lessons when you're showing off your curves as much as you are. It's almost as if you want me to stare."

Luka went beet red at Miku's seductively uttered statement, and internally face palmed for letting herself be drawn into another one of Miku's traps. She didn't know what to say or how to react; all she knew was that she really needed to get a better hold of herself around this tealette. "I…I… that was… you're really inappropriate Hatsune-san." Was all she could manage in her flustered state.

Miku smiled cutely before sticking her tongue out at the older woman. "If you embarrass me, I think it's only fair that I get you back sensei." She offered, sounding very confident in her logic.

Even though Miku had no right to say such a thing to a teacher and really should be getting her head shouted off by the pinkette or perhaps even the principal right about now, she wasn't. Luka had let it slip despite the fact that if anyone else had even so much as dared to say something as suggestive or inappropriate as that, they would be facing a lifetime in detention. Why would Luka want to punish the tealette when she knew deep down that these brief flirty moments were the favourite part of her day?

However, while she let her favourite student's behaviour slide once again, she decided that it would be best to stop talking with Miku so much or else the rest of the class would most likely start getting suspicious. "So…?" She started, turning away from teal haired girl and quickly scanning over the rest of the class. "Who wants to have a go at conjugating these for me? Kagamine-san… how about you?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As was tradition in Luka's class on a Friday afternoon, the pinkette would give her students a bit of a treat by forgoing the traditional way of teaching and replacing it with fun games on the interactive whiteboard… albeit English based games. The students who were lucky enough to be picked from the hat at random all seemed to enjoy the different style of learning, it was only the pinkette who wasn't particularly enjoying herself as her eyes scanned across the fourth and final piece of paper she had plucked out by chance. "H-Hatsune-Miku." She read out rather unenthusiastically seeing as she wasn't exactly looking forward to whatever embarrassing antics the tealette would try and pull in front of the whole class. "Looks like you'll be our last contestant today."

Miku clapped her hands together excitedly; she had been waiting weeks for name to be picked, so long in fact that she was even starting to think the pink haired woman purposely left her name out. "Yay!" She squealed somewhat childishly before standing up from her desk and rushing over to Luka's side, all the while hoping that this would be the day that her plan of many weeks was finally set into action. "Show me what to do sensei?" She half stated, half questioned, her head tilted slightly as she spoke.

Luka couldn't help but stare at the tealette for a few seconds in confusion. She had expected Miku would have seized this golden opportunity for mischief by perhaps whispering something rude or maybe by "Accidentally" touching her in an inappropriate place, but Miku just seemed to be focused and excited about the game; a pleasant alternative to what the pink haired woman had been expecting. "Okay Hatsune-san, for this game you have to draw lines between the boxes with Japanese phrases here on the left and the corresponding correct boxes with the same phrase in English over on the right." She explained as she did the easy tutorial level to demonstrate. "You get points for each correct set of phrases, and each time you get a set all right, the difficulty will increase on the next one. Got it?"

Miku chewed on her bottom lip as she processed the pinkette's words and the game in front her, quickly making sense of the task at hand. "Yep." She replied cutely, a big beaming smile on her face.

Luka watched in awe as the young woman blazed through the first four levels with ease, not making a single mistake as she went, quickly racking up enough points to put all the other students who had participated toady to shame. However, what Luka enjoyed the most about the situation was that Miku seemed to be on her best behaviour. While she wouldn't have minded a little bit of their taboo to and fro, it was rather relaxing for the pinkette to not have to deal with the usual Miku she knew all too well. "Well done Hatsune-san, you're doing so well." She complimented honestly, quite taken aback with the tealette's skill in the subject. "You've only got two more levels to go and you'll have beaten the game, and in such a fast time too. I doubt if anyone will be able to beat your score."

In the loading screen between levels, Miku took a second to turn to her favourite teacher and flashed her a warm, appreciative smile. "Thank you Megurine-sensei…" She started shyly, her cheeks pink with a light blush. "But it's all down to you that I'm as good as I am, without your teaching skills I'd be lost." She offered sweetly.

Luka couldn't stop herself from smiling if she wanted to. "Thank you, but it's not just me, a big part of it comes from you; you're a very gifted young…" Luka began, but paused when she noticed that Miku had dropped the pen for the whiteboard, following it with her gaze as it rolled behind her. "Let me get that for you sweetie."

Miku almost felt bad for what she was about to do, especially after she received her favourite, once in a blue moon term of endearment from the pinkette. Nevertheless, Miku watched wide eyed as the pink haired woman acted just like she had hoped she would; bending slowly at the waist until she was at ninety degree angle, allowing her to retrieve the 'accidentally' dropped pen. Miku took a small step towards her teacher before extending her arms and letting her hands come to rest on the pinkette's hips. In a rather rough motion, she pulled the tall woman towards her and made the gap between Luka's ass and her front disappear, as well as causing the taller woman to stumble a bit as she was knocked off balance. To top it all off, Miku made an overly suggestive face to her classmates as she let out a fake, but convincing sounding moan.

Luka felt absolutely humiliated as the entire class burst into laughter at her expense, her face burning as the loud roar assaulted her ears and Miku hands caressed her hips. Moving as fast as humanly possible, Luka tore herself away from her teal haired assaulter and quickly righted herself before turning to face her. "Hatsune-san… you…you… pervert, I can't believe you would do such a thing!" She shouted angrily, quickly wiping the smile off Miku's face. Despite enjoying their other questionable encounters, Luka felt that Miku had gone too far this time; at least on previous occasions the tealette's actions had been relatively tame, or were at least done when it was private and quiet, but this was too much for even Luka to let slip.

Not wanting to even look at the source of her embarrassment any longer, the fuming pinkette whirled around and instead focused her anger on the rest of the class. "I can't believe all of you either. Shame on you for laughing… I ought to keep all of you here for an hour… no, two hours for that, delay all your weekends. How does that sound, huh?" She barked, now genuinely pissed off.

The whole class fell silent, each student with an ashamed and somewhat frightened look on their face. However, as fast as her rage had built, it was already starting to wain; Luka just wasn't the sort of person to get angry, and so, she quickly decided that her previous threat would be much too harsh when really, everyone but Miku hadn't done anything wrong. She did however let her students stay in limbo for a good ten or fifteen seconds before she spoke again, letting their anxiety build as to whether or not they would be going home any time soon. "But… seeing as I can't bring myself to be that mean, all of you can go." She announced before turning back to Miku. "All except for you… little miss I think it's funny to mess with my teacher in front of the whole class… two hours detention for you."

It took everything Miku had to stop herself from jumping around with excitement; she barely managed to keep a straight face. "But Megurine sensei…" She began to whine as convincingly as she could, not because she didn't like the idea of spending two hours alone with the pinkette, far from it. She only whined to make it look like she was disappointed, when in actuality it was all just to cover up the fact that everything she had been doing, all the teasing and embarrassing she brought Luka's way was solely so she would get the detention she had been dreaming about for weeks.

Luka huffed at her student's feeble protest. "I don't want to hear it Hatsune-san, you're staying here for two hours and that's final." She affirmed, never breaking her gaze. "The rest of you, you can all go. Have a nice weekend everybody, I'll see you all on Monday."

A small stampede ensued as Luka's students all rushed back to their desks to grab their bags before scurrying out the door, their haste only partly from their excitement for the weekend, but primarily because of their residual fear of the usually very calm and easy-going pinkette. While she seemed to have already calmed down somewhat, none of them wanted to risk angering the pink haired woman and so they all left in silence.

Miku watched as her classmates filtered out of the room until it was just her and Luka left, albeit with the addition of a very noticeable tension now that they were alone with each other.

Luka felt it too and couldn't decide whether it was coming from her annoyance with the tealette and the residual awkwardness from her outburst, or whether it was simply the sexual tension that always seemed to linger in the air whenever she was alone with Miku. Either way, it was definitely awkward with Miku still standing so close, so after a few seconds of heavy silence Luka finally found the courage to face her. "What are you still doing standing around here?" She asked with a questioning gaze. "Shouldn't you be going back to your seat? What are you waiting for?"

Miku heart dropped; had she really done all this, angered the pinkette as much as she did for nothing. Was the punishment she craved from her pink haired teacher not happening? She looked up at Luka with worrisome eyes, searching the pinkette's for an answer as to whether all her effort had been worth it. "B-But…" She started, unable to continue as the thought of not getting her punishment after all those weeks of planning caught up with her. All she could do was nod meekly at her teacher, trying desperately to get Luka to realise what she wanted.

It took her a few seconds to figure out Miku's odd behaviour; she had been so mad before that thoughts of her usual detention procedure simply hadn't formed in her brain yet. But after seeing the needy look on the tealette's features, Luka quickly figured out what Miku wanted, and all her anger and annoyance at the tealette was gone in an instant, quickly replaced with excitement for what was ahead of her. "Don't worry Hatsune-san… you'll get your punishment." She assured, her voice adopting a lower tone. "But you're going to have to wait until I'm ready to give it to you, until then, go back to your seat and study."

A wave of relief washed over the tealette when she heard the good news, although it was quickly overtaken by a surge of excitement and lust when she realised that tonight might actually be the night. "I…I…" She started, her breathing laboured slightly from how nervous she was. "C-can I go to the toilet first?"

Luka's brow furrowed with concern. "Umm… I guess." She answered reluctantly. "But don't you dare try and sneak your way of this detention." She warned seriously. "If you do then you'll only have two detentions to put up with next with."

While two detentions sounded good to the tealette, everything was going so well, going so according to plan with her current detention that she didn't dare risk losing her opportunity by running away. That and the fact that she needed her Luka's punishment more than ever. "Don't worry sensei, I would never do that." She replied quietly before hurrying off to the toilet.

Seeing as everyone had already left for their weekends, Miku had the girl's bathroom all to herself, which was a good thing for Miku as she now had the privacy to leap into the air with joy, and after she had calmed down, quickly fix her hair and uniform. "This is it…" She whispered to her reflection before entering the cubicle behind her. "It's finally gonna happen." She practically moaned as she slipped her hands under her skirt and into the waistband of her already moist panties, pulling the sweet smelling garment down her legs before removing it entirely and hiding it in her bag. With all her preparations for her plan in place, all she could do now as she walked back to class was hope that Luka would play along.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The pinkette was starting to wonder whether or not Miku was going to return; she had already been gone for five minutes and Luka was starting to think Miku had pulled a fast one. But just as she was about to get out of her chair to go looking for the tealette, Miku came through the door quietly, before shutting it behind her. "Aww…" Luka whispered to herself at the sight of the adorable girl; the girl whose fingers were playing with the hem of her skirt cutely, the girl who was staring at the floor guiltily as she dug her toe into it. To Luka, this sight alone was enough to make any leftover negative feeling from Miku's little stunt instantly evaporate, with it only to be replaced with the overpowering feelings of want and desire; it was impossible to stay mad at the tealette when she was as attractive, as cute, and as perfect as she was.

Now that they were totally alone, Miku felt she could say and do more of what she wanted, but not in a rude and perverted way; the privacy allowed her to be the sweeter and more sincere version of herself that she wished she could always be around Luka. "I'm so sorry Megurine sensei." She almost cried before running up to the pinkette, still leaving a gap between them though just in case Luka was still as angry as she had been. "I…I… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have done such a stupid thing, I just…" Miku began, her voice breaking slightly; she really did feel bad for what she did to Luka just to get this detention.

Luka's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. On top of looking genuinely upset and ashamed, Miku also looked like she was about to cry and so without even having to think about it, the pinkette strode over to her teary eyed student and wrapped her up in a warm and tender cuddle. "Hey… shhh… it's okay; we all do silly things once in a while." She whispered in the teal hair comfortingly, one arm holding Miku close while the other rubbed her back in small circles. "I forgive you sweetie don't worry… everything's fine, okay?"

Miku's breath caught in her throat as she felt the pinkette's arms encircle her. "S-sensei? I…I… Wha…?" Was about all the speechless tealette could muster as she struggled to comprehend the situation; this was the last thing she thought would happen. Miku had only had the privilege of hugging her pink haired teacher a few times before; when she had been truly upset or when she had really impressed the pinkette with her schoolwork, so to get a hug right after humiliating and angering Luka was more than confusing for the tealette. She didn't fight it however; she instead snuggled into her teacher's warm and curvy body, listening to her softly spoken words closely.

Miku took a few seconds to indulge in the embrace, making a mental note of what this moment felt like to remember later. She took a few deep breaths against the pinkette's neck, losing herself in the mixture of the older woman's perfume and her intoxicating body smell, even going so far as to press her nose against Luka's neck in hopes of intensifying the scent. "T-thank you." She murmured somewhat shakily as she came down from her high and pulled back to look into Luka's eyes. "I won't do it again, I promise." She said quietly although with enough force to let Luka know she truly meant it.

Luka smiled warmly, and that was more than enough to bring a soft pink hue to the younger woman's cheeks, that and the fact that Miku's next question was quite an embarrassing one. "Are… are you still going to give me my punishment though?" She questioned rather nervously.

Luka's smile quickly changed to small grin, no doubt a sign of her excitement at being reminded of what was ahead of them. "Of course…" She paused before intently locking her gaze with the tealette's. "You still need to be taught a lesson." She continued, pleased to see Miku's smile widen, knowing from previous experience that the tealette greatly enjoyed the punishment, perhaps even more than she enjoyed giving it. "But, as I said before, I'm not quite ready for you yet and you will have to study until I am, okay?"

Miku nodded and reluctantly let go of her favourite teacher before hurrying off to her desk to carry out the pinkette's wishes. She reached into her schoolbag and pulled out her English textbook, setting it on the desk and opening it to the correct page before sitting in front of it.

While the teal haired girl enjoyed studying; finding it a rewarding and valuable pastime, she simply couldn't focus on the task at hand with the idea of her 'punishment' consuming her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried to expand her knowledge of the English language she would always find herself becoming distracted; her gaze rising off of the page and fixating on the gorgeous woman ahead of her. This of course went from innocent staring, quickly progressed up to ogling and then eventually to full on gawking at the pinkette, as all the while her brain conjured up various naughty scenarios she wished two of them could be in. Then, a small drop of drool would fall from the corner of her lips onto her hand and snap the tealette back to reality, bringing her back to her studies for all of two minutes until the cycle would inevitably begin again.

Needless to say, those were the longest sixty minutes the teal haired girl had even experienced.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I hope you all enjoyed that; I should hopefully have the second half of this up by Sunday.**

**Because it was meant to be a one-shot, chapter 2 will essentially follow on directly after this, so when it comes out please just read it like it is one whole story.**

**Anyways, sorry if that wasn't as good as what you're used to from me, but thanks for reading anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, it's awesome to see that there are still quite a few of you out there who read my stuff.**

**Anyway, this chapter is M-rated so you have been warned. If you don't like Yuri, student/teacher relationships or negitoto then I would suggest not reading because this might not be for you.**

**I do apologize about the length of this one; I hope it doesn't get too repetitive or boring for you all. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter, I haven't written smut in ages so sorry if it's not great, but please do leave a review if you have the time.**

**Edit: Just wanted to thank my beta reader, Lambda-11**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Luka could clearly see that her student was getting a bit desperate; she had caught her looking at her more than a few times, and each time her face was more pleading than the one before it. While the pinkette did have some work to do, she had managed to get it all done in just over twenty minutes and so the best part of an hour was spent teasing both Miku and herself. She could have just gotten straight to it, but by waiting, by being alone with the tealette; their want… their shared desire for what was soon to come grew exponentially. From the second she had been alone with Miku the pinkette had felt an overwhelming sexual tension in the air; just like there always was whenever she was alone with her favourite student, it had been building ever since, growing to the point where 'punishing' Miku was the only thing on her mind.

Without uttering a word, Luka sauntered over to the windows and pulled the blinds down one by one, all the while aware of the tealette's burning stare on her back as she headed over to the door. The pinkette quickly checked that the hallways were free of people before pulling it shut and locking it behind her.

Sure enough, as she turned to face her, Miku was looking right at her expectantly. Luka couldn't help but smile. "I'm ready Hatsune-san…" She almost whispered, her voice adopting a much more seductive tone than she had first intended. Miku made the older woman so comfortable that she would often slip with the façades she put up to make her look more professional, resulting in her true feelings coming through from time to time.

Perfectly white teeth captured Miku's lower lip, her expression one of mixed nervousness and excitement. It was finally time. She bolted up from her chair, but before she was able to join the pinkette who was now back at her desk waiting, Miku couldn't help but notice how wobbly her legs felt, likening them to jelly seeing as they were shaking so much. However, after a few timid steps while holding on to her table for support the younger woman finally found her stride and was in front of her teacher within moments. "Wh-where do you want me s-sensei?"

Luka knew perfectly well how wrong this all was; she knew that she shouldn't be excited… turned on at the thought of what she was about to do, but she just couldn't help it; Miku was simply too good to resist. She pulled up a second chair before taking a seat and patting her lap. "Across my lap, just like before."

A bright and excited smile took the place of the more nervous expression on the tealette's face as it became clear that she had nothing to worry about; everything was going just as she had planned it. She took a small step to close the gap, looking down into her teacher's deep teal eyes for a long second before gently lowering herself across the pink haired woman's lap, Luka helping her down and into the correct position until she was laying fully across her teacher in the classic spanking position, her head and some of her upper body resting on the second chair. "L-like this sensei?"

Luka nodded. "Just like that Hatsune-san." She breathed out, her excitement over the situation nearly getting the better of her. While spanking seemed like an outdated and rather unorthodox method of punishment to be used in a school today, Luka found that it definitely yielded good results. However, Luka knew perfectly well that it differed considerably between Miku and any other student. If it had been anyone else across her lap then this would be a relatively fast and short ordeal and she certainly wouldn't have been taking any pleasure in it at all. But with Miku, It was a completely different story, and if the previous times were any indication then Luka knew that this spanking session could easily go on for over ten minutes, and by the end, she would be rather fired up because of it.

The pinkette quickly realised she had been daydreaming and snapped herself out of it before too long, after all she did have work to do. She placed her hands on the edge of the tealette's skirt, gripping the soft material between her thumbs and forefingers and lifting it painstakingly slowly, knowingly teasing both herself and the young woman below her; making the whole situation more exciting for both parties. Hungry eyes followed the hem of Miku's skirt, drinking in the smooth, pale skin as she exposed it bit by torturous bit, all the while wondering if her student would be wearing her teal and white striped panties or the lacy black ones - both of which she had seen before in previous punishments - or perhaps something completely different this time.

However, what Luka saw shocked her entirely. As she pulled Miku's skirt up higher and higher it became increasingly clear that there was no sign of any underwear, and once her skirt came to rest all the way up on the tealette's waist that assumption became blatantly fact, what with Miku's fully bare bottom exposed for Luka to see. "Oh my…" The pinkette whispered to herself before upon instinct she looked away, now finding herself frozen staring off into the corner, racking her brain; trying desperately to figure out what to do.

She knew how wrong it would be to turn back to that cute, pert, soft and simply downright perfect ass. She knew it would be wrong to even lay a finger on Miku's bare behind, let alone smack it to punish her, but she was having quite a hard time stopping herself; the internal struggle to say no to what she knew she really desired was one of the most difficult experiences she'd ever faced; it was just so tempting.

Miku had felt her teacher tense up, and now that her skirt was pulled all the way up she could quite easily guess the reason why. While she was hoping for a more positive response from the pinkette, Miku was fairly certain that she could steer the situation back to how she had planned it. She did however know that what she said and did next would most likely affect the outcome of the whole afternoon. "S-sensei?" She questioned, taking a few seconds to choose the best words for the situation before turning around so that she was now facing the pinkette. "I-is something wrong?" She asked, her voice sounding completely innocent; making it seem as if she was completely oblivious to the fact that she was basically mooning her teacher.

Luka gasped upon hearing her student's voice, before turning back to look at her. What she wasn't betting on was that Miku would have turned to face her and so without even realising it, the pinkette fell into the trap of meeting the younger woman's captivating gaze. "I… err… well I…" Luka faltered, still unable to comprehend the strange situation in her lap.

Miku grinned almost imperceptibly; she knew she had the pinkette on the ropes. "Sh-shouldn't you be p-punishing me for what I did?" She breathed, intensifying the tension present in the room. "Why are you hesitating sensei, I need to be punished."

Luka swallowed what little saliva was left in her mouth, her eyes showing her nervousness and incredulousness about the whole thing. Seeing as Miku was either unaware of her lack of underwear, or perhaps utterly okay with it, Luka figured that she might as well proceed as normal. "I… um… yes, I was just checking something over on the wall there." She lied rather unconvincingly as she laid her hand on Miku's warm and oh so soft butt cheek.

Miku gasped audibly as the pinkette's somewhat cold hand came to rest on her backside, and she instantly felt her wetness double. "I can't believe she's actually going through with this… we might actually…" The tealette excitedly thought to herself, although quickly stopping before she went too far, fearing that she might already lose her composure even though they had only just begun. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart before relaxing into the older woman's curves and letting Luka begin her punishment.

Luka bit her bottom lip as she took a few much needed seconds to try and figure out how to proceed. It wasn't too late, she could still put to stop to all this if she really wanted to, she could still do what was right. But because she liked Miku so much; because she adored her teal haired student so very much, Luka finally let herself realise that this golden opportunity in her lap could actually go somewhere. And so, with her restraints lifted somewhat, Luka brought her hand up a few feet in the air before letting it crash back down on the supple skin in front of her.

The tealette gasped even louder as she felt the first smack connect with her ass, her eyes rolling back in her head at the feeling. "Oh sensei… that hurt." She whispered naughtily and to her surprise was rewarded with a more forceful follow up.

Luka smiled somewhat sadistically. "You knew this was coming when you messed with me in front of everyone." She lectured sternly, leaving barely any gap before she struck her backside again. "If you didn't want this to happen then maybe you shouldn't have been such a naughty girl, hmm?" She pointed out despite having an inclining that Miku actually secretly wanted this. "Maybe you should think about behaving in the future, huh?"

The pinkette's hand connected with her again and her back arched slightly as the first half-gasp/half-moan of the afternoon escaped her lips, already much earlier than she thought it would. She had expected that she would at least have lasted a little longer until it started as feeling as good as it did. "Unn… Maybe…" She groaned cheekily, obviously having no intention of improving her behaviour if this continued to be the punishment, or in Miku's case, the reward.

The older woman could hear this in her voice as well, and oddly enough found herself liking the notion that they might get to do this again. "That doesn't sound very convincing to me Hatsune-san." The pinkette whispered huskily, her eyes quickly widening as she registered the tone she used. Luka couldn't believe how rapidly this was getting out of hand; she honestly thought she'd have more control over herself than this. Nevertheless, Miku's moans had stirred something within her, Luka could feel the first unmistakeable signs of arousal take over her: her skin felt hotter as did the air around them, lust and passion were starting to pool at the very core of her being, and the burning between her thighs had grown from a small ember to a roaring fire within a matter of seconds, all of which were increasing the wetness she felt in her panties.

She also noticed how much her spanking style had changed already. No longer was she simply smacking the tealette's ass. Instead her hand would come down and linger for a second or two; squeezing… rubbing… massaging the smooth skin that was already beginning to redden under its punishment before she would strike it again.

It was only when Miku's legs parted that Luka's senses came back to her in any meaningful way. Up until now Miku had her legs pressed tightly together; obscuring the pinkette's view of anything but her backside. But as her student re-adjusted under her, the tealette's legs parted enough for Luka to catch a glimpse of the slick skin of Miku's pussy; the sight alone more than enough to take her breath away.

Luka froze again, but this time instead of looking away her eyes were transfixed on what she never in a million years she thought she would see. It was only then that her rationality returned and the worries began to flood her mind. "I…I could get fired for this." She panicked internally. "I… I… we could, no we will get in so much trouble if someone finds out." She continued, her hand still resting on the tealette's bottom, frozen like the rest of her body. "We can't… I can't."

Miku however, oblivious to the internal struggles the pinkette was going through, decided to turn the seductiveness up another notch in the hope of pushing her teacher past her breaking point. "Has something caught your attention again sensei?" She questioned with false innocence, knowing full well that she was exposing herself for the pinkette to see; she could practically feel Luka's burning gaze on her pussy. "Why have you stopped all of a sudden?"

Oh god how Luka wanted to proceed; to just slip her hand between her student's legs and take her right there, to finally give in and take what she had only been able to dream about up until now. But, the little voice of reason in the back of her mind prevented her from continuing. "H-Hatsune-san…" She spoke softly, her voice trembling slightly. "I don't think we sh-should do this… I can't, I-it's not right."

Panic immediately took hold of the tealette; that was the last thing she wanted to hear. "But… but…" She fumbled, not knowing what to say. When she had planned this encounter, Miku had thought that if they got this far then the pinkette wouldn't have been able to resist, so to hear Luka's protests now really threw her. Miku did however know one thing; that she desperately wanted Luka to finally touch and that she would do anything to get what she desired. She wanted… no… she needed her. "Please Luka… don't stop." She begged in a whisper, hating how desperate she sounded. "Please… I need this… I need you, please Luka." Miku scrunched her face together, she sounded like a little kid and she hated it, but it was only hope.

Luka's expression opened up at her student's words "Oh…" The tone of her voice, her words, the desperation and the most importantly the use of her first name, it all let Luka know that what Miku felt for her wasn't just a simple crush like she had always thought it to be; it was so much deeper… so much more adult than she ever thought Miku was capable of. In that one moment it all became clear to the pinkette; she now realised that Miku liked her just as much as she secretly liked Miku, and that simple fact helped wipe away some of fears, allowing her to see just what an amazing opportunity she had in front of her.

Her realisation was only strengthened as Miku once again turned to stare at her. Luka bit her lip strongly as the tealette looked up at her desperately; an adorable blush painting her pale cheeks a warm pink, need and desperation clear on her features. The sight alone was enough to make the pinkette's heart flutter in her chest and she found that couldn't resist thinking about where this might go between them if she just listened to her desires instead of her head for once. And so, without even needing to break her gaze from Miku's, Luka's hand found the tealette's pert bottom and resumed smacking without hesitation. "It's alright Miku, I'll continue…" She whispered tenderly before flashing a warm smile at her student.

Miku felt as if her heart were about to burst; she couldn't believe that her teacher was going through with this, but what really got her blood pumping was the fact that she used her first name at last. "Yesss Luka…" She pretty much moaned, registering the pinkette's pleased expression at the sound before turning back around. "I knew you wouldn't be able to say no…" She whispered more to herself, but still loud enough so that Luka could hear her.

"How could I say no to you Miku?" Luka breathed out, loving the way her student's first name rolled off her tongue. "How could I let my favourite student down?" She asked huskily, finding it very natural to talk to the tealette this way. She figured that all their flirty exchanges day to day were helping somewhat. She quickly followed her words up with a hard slap, watching Miku's ass intently as the force spread out in waves across the supple skin. "How does it feel sweetie, are you enjoying yourself?"

Miku moaned… loud. The sting of the firm smack and the way her gorgeous teacher was talking to her in the way she had only dreamed she would was making Miku incredibly wet. "Of course sensei…" She answered breathlessly before parting her legs a little more. "Can't you tell? I know you that you're looking at me there… I can feel your eyes on me, you must be able to see that I'm… I'm…" She continued a little shyly, her hesitation rewarding her with another firm blow on her ass.

Luka smirked deviously. "That you're aroused?" She finished for her as her hand found a soft butt cheek, squeezing it hard. "Of course I can. Not only can I see how much you're enjoying this…" She paused, releasing her grip and letting her hand simply caress the red skin. "I can smell your arousal as well."

Miku was at a loss for words; the tables had turned so quickly, Luka was so in control and she didn't know what to say anymore. "I… I'm sorry sensei, it doesn't… it doesn't offend you does it, my smell I mean?"

Luka gasped; maybe she had laid it on a bit too thick, guessing that she'd come across as mean or perhaps even sadistic to the tealette. "No of course it doesn't." She affirmed, making an effort to drop the sultry tone to make sure Miku knew she was serious. "In fact I… I actually really like it; it's so sweet. I… I can't get enough if I'm honest." She whispered the last part, her hand caressing the tealette's hip affectionately.

Miku was pleased to hear that, just as she was to hear the more submissive tone return to her teacher's voice. "I'm glad… hmm… then I bet you'd like it if I were to spread my legs a little more, huh?" She asked naughtily, but got no response as the pinkette was too shocked to speak. Miku however took that a yes and so opened her legs further; letting more of her intoxicating scent fill the room. Little by little she exposed herself until she was fairly certain that Luka had a full, clear view of her bare pussy. "How that Lu…" The tealette started before being cut off when she felt both of her teacher's hands aggressively grope her both her butt cheeks at once.

Luka had never seen such an arousing sight in her life and as such, the need to touch the tealette completely overwhelmed her. She couldn't however bring herself to touch her there just yet, so grabbing her ass was the next best thing. "Oh god Miku… you don't know what you're doing to me." She whispered lustfully as she played with her student's cheeks, her own panties now completely soaked from the torturous foreplay. "So beautiful..." She breathed, manipulating the tealette's bottom in such a way that spread her pussy open without having to touch it directly, before delivering a flurry of rapid smacks intermingled with firm squeezes.

Miku was in heaven. "Oh y-yes Luka… d-don't stop." The pleasure she was getting from the smacks was one thing, but the way each one was vibrating through her skin down to her core; stimulating her without any direct contact was really what was making the teal haired girl lose her mind. "More… p-please touch me… ah… I need more… I need you to… o-oh yes… t-to touch me… please."

Lost in the moans of the young woman below her, Luka barely noticed her hand slipping between Miku's thighs, just an inch away from her burning centre. Although, as she felt the damp skin of Miku's thighs surround her hand she snapped out of her haze of lust and came back to her senses; stopping herself just before it was too late. She needed to stay in control, she couldn't let this happen for both their sakes, but she wanted it so badly, maybe even more than the tealette. She pulled her hand away reluctantly, letting rest on her student's hip "Miku, we should…" She started, battling with herself on how to proceed; to do what society said was right or to do what she finally wanted. "… W-we should t-take this over to my desk." She finished, shocking herself with her decision. "I want you to lay face down on my desk, ass hanging off the edge, understand?"

Miku's heart skipped a beat. "Yes sensei…" She whispered lowly before getting up off her teacher. As she sauntered over to where Luka wanted her she let her skirt fall from her waist into a little heap behind her, her fingers undoing the pesky buttons holding her shirt together. Leaving it open but just hanging loosely on her body, Miku bent down and extended herself across the large table, stopping once the edge of the desk reached her waist. She also spread her feet rather wide to make sure Luka's view was a good one. "Like this?"

Luka was quick to follow, and before she even knew it she was on her knees in front of the tealette, her eyes transfixed on her student's soaking wet centre. "Just like that sweetheart." She cooed as both her hands took a hold of the younger woman's hips rather roughly, pulling herself closer to the tealette. "Oh god Miku… what are we doing?" the pinkette hesitantly questioned even as she began to massage and caress her student's legs, her hips, and her ass, touching any part of exposed skin she could get her hands on. "This is so wrong Miku…"

Miku knew deep down that it really was taboo, and that as Luka had said they could get in a whole mess of trouble if anyone were to find out. "I know… but it feels so right, you can't tell you don't feel the same." She affirmed, hoping to keep the pinkette from changing her mind.

Luka sighed, defeated. "I know… nothing's ever felt more right than this." She agreed, her fingers gliding over the soft skin, exploring every curve. "But can we really go through with this? What will people think if they find out? We're both girls… you're my student… it's so risky." Even as she spoke she couldn't let go or put any distance between them, Luka had never wanted anything as much as this.

Miku couldn't help but think that her teacher's worrying was incredibly cute, even if she did sort of have a point. "I know it's risky but screw everything else, screw everyone else, all that matters for now is me and you; we'll figure the rest out later." Miku exclaimed, surprising herself with how emotive she sounded. She knew very well how much Luka wanted her; there was no sense in beating around the bush anymore. "Go on Luka, I know you want to, I… I saw it in your eyes, you want to touch me… to taste me… you need it…. so do it." She commanded huskily

Whether it was the power of Miku's words; the way she seemed so sure of herself and that they'd be alright, or the seductively uttered command that couldn't be truer, something that Miku said was enough to let Luka push past the bulk of her restraints. In a rather swift motion Luka moved in closer to the object of her desire, stopping herself only an inch away from the tealette. "I do, I've wanted this for so long." She revealed to the tealette, making sure to breathe all over the young woman's dripping innocence in the hope of turning her on even more, marvelling at the amount of juice that was leaking down Miku's thighs.

It worked like a charm, forcing Miku to have to clench her muscles just to stop more juice from leaking out. "R-really?" She asked incredulously, almost not believing that the teacher she had desired for so long would also feel the same way in return. "Then why aren't y-you continuing?"

The pinkette inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the grippingly sweet smell as her lungs would allow. "I…" The pinkette hesitated, still battling with her morals; her last slither of self-restraint holding her back. "I…" She repeated before moving in to plant a series of soft butterfly kisses on the tealette's left butt cheek, not knowing what to say anymore. "I…" She breathed out again, her lips moving down the back of Miku's leg to the inside of her thigh, kissing and occasionally licking as she went. "We…" Luka faltered, grabbing her student's ass and spreading it along with her pussy, teasingly pushing herself so close to the edge; so close that the slightest of things would be enough to get past her once steel resolve.

Miku couldn't help but moan loudly at the pinkette's advances, getting louder as Luka got closer and closer to her core. "Oh god Luka, please… please Luka… take me…" She whispered breathlessly, her heart hammering away in her chest.

If Miku had simply asked her to continue she wouldn't have been able to stop herself, but hearing her student's desperate pleas pushed her over the edge and then some. "Oh Miku…" Without a moment's hesitation Luka finally closed the distance, lustfully attacking the tealette's soaked pussy with her tongue, loving the sweet flavour that stuck to her tongue from the first long lick.

Miku's mouth fell open wide as she felt her teacher's oh so warm tongue caress her slit, the action causing a long drawn out moan to escape from her throat. "Oh god yes… ah Luka… mmm." The tealette let out, her voice but a small whimper.

Luka thought she was already as aroused as she could be, but hearing her student's moaning turned her on to new, unparalleled heights. With her mind swimming in hormones like it was Luka entered a lustful haze; a passion filled trance, shamelessly slipping her tongue in to Miku's sex as far as she could manage, even going so far as to pull the tealette's hips towards her, enveloping her face between Miku's ass. "Mmm…" Was the only sound the pinkette could make as she roughly thrusted her slick muscle in and out of the young woman's core, losing herself in the musky smell of her pussy.

She licked and sucked, playing with her student's dripping sex from all angles, going underneath and between her legs so she could reach her clit, she was completely taken with the tealette, nothing else mattered to Luka; her only goal was to make Miku feel amazing. "How… does… it… feel… sweetie?" She asked seductively between long rough licks that encompassed the full length of her slit. "Are you… enjoying… this?" she followed up before pushing her tongue inside her once again, licking her walls lovingly.

Miku could hardly breathe what with the rollercoaster of pleasure her teacher had her on, so forming words was almost out of the question. "I ahh… I love it…" She gasped, moaning as she felt Luka enter her. "F-feels so g-good… Luka-ahh." She continued as best she could, finding it difficult to even think with her mind as clouded as it was. "I-I'm close…"

Luka had already guessed that her orgasm wasn't far away. She could feel the tealette's walls tightening around her tongue, pulling her in deeper to where she was most wanted. The pinkette also noticed that her student's hips were shaking slightly and that her breathing had shifted from uneven to completely erratic. "Mmm… I can tell." She whispered as she pulled out and away from the tealette - already missing the taste of Miku in her mouth – stopping her ministrations completely seeing as she was feeling in a teasing mood.

The pinkette stood up partially and began kissing up along the skin of her new lover's back, pushing up her shirt as she went so as to reveal more pale skin. "Miku…" She breathed sensuously as she worked her way up, unclasping her bra as she went, causing the younger woman to shiver beneath her. "So beautiful…" She continued as she progressed upwards, stopping once she was fully leant over her, supporting herself on her elbows. Luka lowered herself gently, allowing her whole body to come into much needed contact with Miku's until she was completely trapping the younger woman underneath her, making sure to press her generous chest into Miku's back

"I love seeing you under me like this." She declared naughtily before she buried her face in Miku's long teal hair, instantly losing herself in the scent as she desperately breathed lungful after lungful of the delicious aroma. "God… how can you smell sooo good." She whispered before nuzzling through the thick tresses, her lips immediately finding the smooth expanse of her student's neck, kissing the soft skin.

Despite being denied her much needed release, Miku was still very much in heaven thanks to the pinkette's amorous attentions. "Ooh Luka…" Moaned the tealette as she felt a light suction on her neck. "I always knew you wanted me, Luka."

The older woman sucked hard on the tealette's neck in response, not quite enough to leave a love bite but close. Miku just turned her on so much. "God, you don't even know sweetie, I've wanted to you have you like this from the first day I saw you." Luka admitted sensuously before moving up slightly and taking the girl's earlobe in between her teeth, tugging gently. "You make me so wet Miku… I want you so badly."

Miku almost came from her teacher's words. "Oh my… you're so dirty sensei." She said with a giggle, her hand reaching up, trying to find any bit of the pinkette within reach. "And here's me thinking I'm the pervert for getting us into this situation, who's perverted now huh?" She asked cheekily as her hand found the back of Luka's head, and she got straight to work caressing her teacher's locks.

Luka's hand didn't remain static for very long either. Her left travelled down the toned body of the tealette – caressing her curves as she went - before dipping between Miku's legs and finding her core, stroking her soaked pink pussy in long, drawn out circles. "I guess it would be me." She breathed in the tealette's ear before moving up to stimulate her student's clit. "But you make me this way; it's your fault I've become such a pervert y'know?

Luka's words in her ear, her long and delicate fingers playing with her core… it was almost too much for the poor, flustered tealette. "Oh… I'm… yes… I'm glad L-Luka." She managed through her now almost constant string of obscene moans. "I love that I made you as perverted as me, I love seeing you like this… sensei."

Luka attacked her lover's neck ravenously as she slipped her middle finger into Miku's snug warmth, placing long and wet kisses on every inch of her skin. God, never had she even come close to being this aroused in her life. "Oh Miku… You're making me so wet sweetie." She moaned unashamedly in her ear, before a large smile parted her lips. "Although I must say, not as wet as you… you're soaked baby." She pointed out with a hint of pride in her voice, knowing that it was her that made the tealette get so aroused. After a few good thrusts the devious pinkette dragged her finger out slowly - which no doubt elicited a groan from the woman under her - and pulled it up to Miku's face. "Look… Look at how wet you are… look at this mess you've made sweetheart."

Miku observed the glistening digit presented to her. "Your fault." She exclaimed very matter- -of-factly before taking the finger in her mouth. She began to suck roughly, cleaning the appendage of her own sticky fluids, hoping to get a good reaction from the older woman.

Luka was on the brink of losing it completely, never had she even imagined something so undeniably hot before, so to see Miku cutely sucking on her finger was almost too much to handle. "Miku… oh… Miku…" She moaned desperately, her breath ragged from the sight alone.

The tealette eventually stopped sucking, letting the digit fall from her mouth with a pop before she turned to her teacher, gave her a panty wetting smile, and let out an adorable little questioning "Un?" at Luka's lack of words.

"Turn over now." Luka ordered, her voice almost breaking with how much lust it was carrying. She got up to let her student move freely, watching her lithe body intently as she manoeuvred herself in the way Luka wanted, her unclasped bra falling away from her form. "Good girl." She praised before taking the younger woman by the hips and dragging her to the edge of the desk, placing her feet on the lip of the wooden structure, resulting in the tealette being spread completely for her teacher to see in all her glory.

Luka dropped to her knees in front of her lover "So beautiful…" She emotively whispered more to herself than Miku as she snaked her arms around the tealette's hips, one hand moving up to support the middle of her back while the other rested on her ass, almost cuddling the young woman as she moved her head in to position.. "Such a dirty girl." Was all the pinkette whispered before diving back in and devouring her student's pussy.

She got straight to work, teasing the little bundle of nerves with her tongue, rapidly flicking it up and down to stimulate the tealette. "Mmm… how's that sweetheart?" She asked saucily before dipping her head back down and continuing, wanting more of Miku's essence on her tongue.

Miku bucked softly into the pinkette's mouth. "So good s-sensei…" She said lowly as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body. "Your t-tongue is so… hmm… it's so hot and w-wet… I love it." Miku groaned in pleasure, her back arching uncontrollably

Luka was ecstatic that she was having such an effect on the tealette; her heart beating hard knowing that she was able to make her lover produce such beautiful sounds. "I'm glad Miku…" She simply offered as she moved down a little before beginning to lovingly lap at the tealette's soft pink folds. "You taste amazing sweetie, I can't get enough of you." She whispered fiercely, her grip tightening to not only hold the now shaking tealette more securely, but so she could press her lips harder against her core. She licked and sucked alternatively, making sure to leave nowhere un-loved and to lick up every single drop of fluid that leaked out of her student. "What about this, does this feel good honey?" She inquired before slamming her tongue into her centre as deep as she could, her nose pressed up and rubbing against the slick skin as a result.

The tealette gasped at the welcome and much needed intrusion, the force knocking the air from her lungs. "Ahh…" Was all the younger woman could manage in the form of a soft moan, and so instead she brought her hand to the back of the pinkette's head and began to caress the thick pink tresses affectionately, hoping that it would be enough to let Luka know how much she enjoyed it.

The feeling of Miku's delicate fingers playing in her hair was just what the pinkette wanted, the simple gesture not only encouraging her to continue, but also warming her heart to no end. She thrusted deep, moving as fast as she could inside of her, relishing in the feeling of Miku's walls enveloping her tongue completely, loving the way her taste coated every inch of her mouth.

Miku was in heaven. Never in a million years did she think sex would feel this amazing. She knew it would feel good but what Luka was doing to her down there was out of this world. She did however figure that it had something to do with the fact that it was the pinkette pleasuring her - the object of her lust and affection for the past year who was now finally where she imagined her to be - that was causing such strong reactions. "L-Luka… f-feels so g-good…" She moaned rather loudly, earning an affectionate squeeze of her butt from the pinkette.

Her orgasm was approaching fast, and while the tealette absolutely adored what her teacher was doing, she did have something else in mind. "Luka…" She called out through her moans. "I'm close… c-can… y-you hold m-me…?" She asked with great difficulty, her breaths short and uneven. "I…I want you t-to hold me wh-when I c-cum." She finished, uttering the last word somewhat shyly.

Luka thought she would die from a cuteness overload. Miku's request… the way she almost whispered the word 'cum' even after all they had done together… the way she was adorably hiding her blush with her free hand, it all made for such a wonderfully cute sight to the older woman. After taking a few seconds to savour her student's flavour, Luka somewhat reluctantly pulled of her lover and begin kissing her way up the tealette's body, her fingers quickly replacing her tongue. "Of course sweetie, anything for you." Not wanting her to lose any progress towards her peak, Luka began to play with younger woman's clit, her lips leaving a trail of wet kisses as she climbed higher, her tongue coming out now and then to lick the sweaty skin.

Once she reached her chest she couldn't stop herself from sucking on Miku's nipple, it just looked too good for the pinkette to resist. "So cute…" She breathed before latching back on, swirling her tongue around the hardened nub in the hopes of bringing Miku even higher.

She couldn't indulge for too long though; the tealette was already trembling, signalling to her teacher that she was close. Luka let the captive nipple fall from her lips before shooting up to be on eye level with her student. "I'm here Miku-chan." She teased quietly before slipping two long fingers into the tealette's warmth.

Miku let out a guttural moan as she felt the slender digits work their way inside her. "Luka…" Miku sighed once she finally realised that her teacher was so close, only noticing now due to how lost in pleasure she was. Miku was however extremely relieved to see her teachers face through her half lidded eyes, knowing knew she didn't have long left. "H-hold me… please…"

Luka complied immediately, wrapping her free arm tightly around the tealette's form, holding her trembling body close to her own. "I've got you sweetheart." She whispered affectionately before moving around and planting a long, loving kiss on her student's sweat soaked temple. "You're so beautiful Miku…" She breathed in her ear, her voice completely sincere and full of emotion as her fingers pounded into her lover's dripping sex, lewd sounds filling the room as she did. "Cum for me sweetie."

Luka's words pushed her over the edge. Miku's climax exploded within her, every nerve in her body sparking with pleasure and sensation. "L-Luka… ahh…" She almost screamed as she rode said woman's fingers to keep her orgasm burning strong, her pussy gripping them tightly. "Yesss…"

Luka continued to pump roughly for a few seconds as she watched her little sweetheart's body convulse with pleasure, as she listened to most beautiful sounds she'd ever heard before pulling out so she could hold her lover with both arms "Oh Miku… my darling…" She breathed as she wrapped her up tight, feverently kissing the side of her head as she continued to come hard. Her orgasm was nothing less than violent, so much so that it caused her one of her feet to slip from the edge of the large table. This, coupled with the fluid pooled on the desk around the tealette's innocence caused the young woman to fall off the desk in her fit of passion.

Luckily for the tealette, her teacher had a firm hold of her. "Whoa, easy there Miku." The pinkette warned softly as she slowed the tealette's fall, lowering the spent girl gently down to the floor. "Wow… it looks like you really enjoyed yourself." She commented, getting only a small nod from Miku as said girl was too exhausted to offer anything more.

The tuckered out tealette was the most adorable thing Luka had ever seen. Despite thinking it would be an idea to let Miku rest and catch her breath for a minute, Luka couldn't resist bringing her mouth to her lover's shoulder. She grazed the rapidly drying skin with her lips, just ghosting over it so as to not stimulate the tealette too much. "Miku… sweetheart…" She murmured as she pushed the hair out of the young girl's eyes, her hand continuing back to stroke the teal tresses. "Are you okay?" She questioned with a hint of worry in her voice before coming up to kiss the side of her head once again, wanting nothing more than to just be affectionate with her student.

"Hmm…" The tired teal haired young woman groaned as she finally got her breathing back under control. "Y-yeah… I'm fine Luka, just…" She paused, opening her eyes halfway. "…Just a little worn out, that's all. You really went to town on me." She mumbled, giggling cutely at herself. "Can… can you….?" She started to ask before sticking her arms out lazily, hoping the pinkette would understand what she meant.

It took her a second, but once she realised what the tealette wanted she scooped the younger woman up and plopped her down in her lap. "Certainly cutie pie." Luka whispered as her arms encircled the nearly naked woman, wrapping her up in a tender cuddle. "How's this Miku?"

A beatific smile rose on the tealette's lips. "I-it's perfect." She sighed, elation clear in her voice. She too threw her arms around the pinkette, returning the embrace enthusiastically. "I want to stay in your arms forever."

Luka's heart melted. "Aww… that's so cute." She whispered, pulling the girl closer. Even though she was kind of in need of her own release… well, more like ridiculously horny, the pinkette did her best to suppress her desires so she could have a much needed moment of intimacy with her student. "I'd like that too."

Miku rested her head against the older woman's chest, smiling contently at how wonderful this situation was. "I'm glad." She simply offered as she relaxed into pinkette's curvy body, losing herself in Luka's intoxicating scent as she let herself be surrounded by it. "Luka…?" She whispered, drawing the attention of the older woman. "My heart… it's beating so fast." She revealed, taking the pinkette's hand in hers and putting it over her left breast for her to feel, blushing at the intimate contact.

Luka was a bit surprised to now be touching the tealette's breast, but the feeling quickly passed and she soon noticed that Miku was right; her heart was hammering away at a furious pace. "You did just cum a minute ago, or don't you remember." She joked light heartedly.

The tealette let out a small chuckle. "Of course I remember, I don't think I'll ever forget it." She retorted playfully before her voice adopted a more serious tone. "I know that has something to do with it, but…" She paused, hoping that she wasn't about to mess everything up by saying something Luka didn't want to hear. "I think the main reason its b-beating like that is because I like you Luka… and not just a little bit either… I _like_ like you."

Luka couldn't believe what she just heard. "Y-you _like_like m-me…?" She asked hesitantly, getting a meek nod from the woman in her lap. The pinkette was over the moon. She knew Miku had a crush on her, but she thought that's all it was; she thought that everything that had happened had been down to lust on Miku's part, not something more serious. "Miku… I _like_like you too." She whispered before taking her dainty hand and mirroring what the tealette had done, placing Miku's hand over her own heart. "Mine's beating like yours sweetie, can you feel it?" She whispered, a small tear forming at the corner of her eye.

Miku certainly could, it almost felt as it was going faster and harder than her own. "I can… d-do you really feel the same way?" She asked, getting an instantaneous and firm nod from the pink haired woman. "Luka… I…. you…. I w-want… I want t-to be with you."

The pinkette moved up to caress her lover's cheek tenderly. "I want to too, I think I always have." She breathed softly before restarting their hug, pulling the pleased looking tealette in to a tighter cuddle than ever. Luka felt like nothing else needed to be said and so just concentrated on showing the tealette the affection she wished she had been giving her all this time.

Miku was of a similar opinion and so just returned the embrace in comfortable silence, just taking the time to relax into her teacher's arms. They stayed that way for a good five minutes until the tealette eventually decided to break the silence. "That was so good y'know… the sex I mean." Miku blurted rather cutely, causing the pink haired woman to chuckle. "I'm serious. Your fingers… your tongue… it all felt so good."

Luka grinned, happy to hear that she performed well, especially after worrying that she might not have competent enough for the tealette. "I'm delighted to hear that, although I kind of guessed that you were enjoying it."

A mock pout formed on the shorter woman's lips at the pinkette's hint of cheekiness. "I guess it was pretty obvious, huh?" She joked before pulling back to look into her lover's eyes "I want to repay you for making me feel so good. I…I want to make love to you Luka."

Those few simple words were music to the pinkette's ears, Luka had been turned on since she started the punishment, and so wanted… no needed it badly from the tealette. Although, from a mixture of personal pride and embarrassment, Luka decided that it would be best not to sound too eager. "A-are you sure you're okay with it… d-don't feel like you have to force yourself, I could probably manage without."

Miku couldn't help but laugh at the pinkette as she took a standing position over her. "I may be dense sometimes sensei, but come on." She said, still chuckling maniacally. "I know you've been wanting me to touch you all afternoon, it was pretty obvious really." She teased, happy to see a light blush appear on her teacher's face. "I noticed ages ago. When you said you could smell me, I was honestly a bit surprised that you could… all I could smell was your arousal, sensei."

Luka's blush darkened considerably. "I… well… you see… you…I…" The older woman fumbled, much to the tealette amusement. "Hey, that's not fair… so what if I was turned on… you were too." She huffed, pouting up at her student.

Miku couldn't help but think that her teacher was being incredibly cute, but she dearly hoped she hadn't crossed a line. "I was only teasing you Luka." She explained a bit worriedly before reaching down and taking Luka's hands in hers, helping the older woman to her feet.

The pinkette huffed before a small, perverted grin appeared on her lips. "I know you were only teasing sweetheart, but you do have a point." She admitted huskily. She moved in slowly, like predator tracking its prey, until there was almost no gap between their lips. "I'm dying for you to touch me Miku… ever since you came I…" She paused, taking a moment to resolve herself so she wouldn't pounce the tealette there and then. "I've been holding back… but seeing you like that… writhing in pleasure with my fingers deep inside of you… oh god sweetheart… you made me so wet." She whispered seductively, instantly turning the heat back up for both women.

Miku always thought of her teacher as somewhat sensual and erotic young woman, but this was on a whole new level. "L-Luka…" She murmured before her own lust overtook her senses. She pushed the pink haired woman against the classroom wall rather aggressively – her back producing a soft thud as it came into contact with the hard surface – before Miku moved in; crashing her body into Luka's roughly. "Y-you're… you're so s-sexy." She explained passionately, her desire getting the better of her. "Let's not make you make you wait any longer, huh?"

With that, the tealette got to work. Her fingers found the buttons of her teacher's blouse, popping them open impatiently as her eyes raked over the newly exposed skin hungrily. One by one they came undone until the last button came victim to the tealette's deft touch. "You're so beautiful Luka…" She breathed excitedly, her eyes obviously fixated on the pinkette ample bosom.

Luka noticed the target of her student's gaze, although it wasn't as if she was really being very discreet. "Go ahead… touch them… I know you're dying to." She whispered sensuously, her hands finding the zipper of her tight black skirt. "I can see it your eyes Miku… don't be shy." She teased as perfectly manicured fingers tugged on the zip, revealing yet more skin to the hungry tealette.

Miku had never seen a pair of breasts so big; it was so shocking that she was literally frozen solid just starting at their perfect round softness like an idiot. It was only when she heard her favourite teacher's words of encouragement that she finally snapped out of it, her first move being to bury her face in Luka's deep cleavage. "Th-they're so big…" She half moaned half whispered as she nuzzled her face in deeper, getting lost in the pillow-y softness surrounding her. "Mmm… smells so nice." The now trancelike tealette continued before she moved around to unclasp the lacy black bra, freeing the frankly huge mounds of flash from their holds.

Luka gasped as she felt her boobs fall free from her brassier, shortly followed by another, much louder gasp as Miku's dainty hands each cupped a breast, squeezing and playing with the soft mounds of flesh from the get go."Ohh Miku… th-that f-feels so good… don't stop." Luka shakily moaned as she wrapped her arms around the teal haired girl, holding the semi-naked woman closer to herself.

The tealette enjoyed the feeling of Luka's arms around her; she took it as a sign that what she was doing was appreciated by her lover. "Your boobs feel so nice sensei, they're so soft and squishy, and I can't stop touching them." She lustfully murmured before dipping her head down and capturing a hard, pink nipple between her lips. "And they taste amazing too." She complimented, taking the rock hard nub between her teeth and biting gently, pulling on the nipple in the hopes of making the older woman feel good.

Needless to say, it worked like a charm. The pinkette's back arched off the wall in response as a string of moans fell from her lips. "Yesss… Miku…" She managed through clenched teeth, her hands moving up and tangling themselves in the teal hair of her lover. "F-feels so g-good." She whispered, pushing the younger woman deeper into her breast while at the same time stroking the silky teal hair affectionately.

The tealette was elated to hear such lewd sounds come from her lover's lips, overjoyed that she could pleasure the older woman adequately. However, she wanted her teacher to feel even better; she wanted to hear her scream her name, and she just knew how to do it. Somewhat reluctantly, Miku abandoned her passionate assault on the pinkette's chest and quickly dropped to her knees, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Luka's panties and yanking them down with her, slightly surprising the older woman.

Without much ceremony she brought her mouth to Luka's frankly soaking wet pussy, immediately sucking on the slippery flesh without giving any warning to the pinkette. The result? A mixed string of curses and moans from the older woman, the sound of which amusing and pleasing the teal haired student to no end. "So naughty sensei, I didn't think you would be capable of saying such dirty words." She teased cheekily before getting back to work; licking the pinkette's drenched core in fast, little motions; her tongue playing with her folds amorously.

Luka's head rolled back and forth against the wall as she tried to suppress as much sound as possible, but even with her biting her lip the moans just kept coming, much to the pinkette's embarrassment. One hand came up to hide her face and shield the lewd expressions she was sure she was making from view while the other went southward and buried itself deep within the dishevelled mess of Miku's hair. "It f-feels so good M-Miku…" She gasped, her fingers running through her tresses lovingly, letting her know just how well she doing. "Your tongue… ahh… it feels amazing… how d-did you get so go with your tongue?"

Miku paused, giving one last kiss to the pinkette's core. "I've never done this before… I guess I'm just a natural or…well… it could be…" Miku started, her cheeks burning at the thought. "I've fantasised about doing this to you so many times… m-maybe all that practise in my head helped me be good at the real thing."

Luka chuckled, or least tried to. Her lack of breath made the action somewhat difficult. "It might just be…" She offered before taking a moment to catch her breath. "And while I really am enjoying what you're doing down there… w-would you mind maybe switching to your fingers?" She asked meekly, embarrassed. "I-It's fine i-if you don't want t-to… It's just that I want to really want to k-kiss you… I want to f-feel your body against mine."

"Sensei… you're so cute." Miku squealed cheerfully before doing as her lover requested and getting back on her feet. "I'd do anything for you… you know that." She explained before slipping her two longest digits inside the pinkette, her wetness more than sufficient for them to slide in with ease. "Is this what you had in mind?" She questioned cutely before leaning up to press her lips against the pink haired woman's.

Luka responded ardently, kissing the younger woman back passionately." Uh-huh." She mumbled into the kiss before sliding her tongue into her lover's mouth, noticing not only Miku's taste, but also a hint of what she guessed was her own. She thought she'd be somewhat put off by tasting her own juices, but oddly enough it only seemed to add fuel to the fire raging inside the pinkette; increasing the passion and intensity of the lip lock to no end.

"Ahh…" A rather surprised tealette moaned in between kisses, surprised with the way her teacher was kissing her so roughly. That's not to say she didn't enjoy it however, quite the opposite. The tealette decided to set a slow pace in her lover's centre, making sure to thrust all the way in, but at a slow, more sensual pace, rationalising that if she were to pump too hard the pinkette's breathing would soon get ragged and she wouldn't be able to enjoy any more of their delicious make out session.

However, as the minutes flew by, feeling like only moments to both pink and teal's lust clouded minds, the pace slowly increased. Not only did Miku speed up the motion of her fingers, but Luka simply couldn't resist bucking against them, seeking more and more pleasure to fuel her upcoming climax. "M-Miku... I… I'm sorry… I n-need to breathe." She gasped, her chest rising and falling rapidly, beads of sweat glistening between the valley of her breasts. "I... I want to… but it's… it's too much… I'm s-sorry."

Miku beamed joyously; she considered herself the luckiest girl alive right now. Even when Luka was this close to orgasm she was still thinking about her, and the simple fact pleased her to know end; Luka really was one hell of a woman. "Don't worry baby… I understand. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." She explained understandingly, her voice only just above a whisper. "And besides, it's not like I don't have somewhere else to kiss." She pointed out rather seductively before latching on to her lover's neck, licking and sucking the smooth expanse of the pinkette's salty skin ardently.

Luka panted at the loving attention the tealette was paying her neck; each sensual caress pushing her higher and higher towards her ultimate goal. "M-Miku…" She cried out, her grip in the teal hair tightening considerably when she felt Miku's fingers hit the most sensitive spot inside her. "I… I think I'm close…"

Miku pulled back to look into the pinkette's deep teal orbs, now dark with lust and desire. "I… I want to taste your cum sensei." She blurted somewhat meekly, embarrassed at herself for saying such a perverted thing. The tealette's anxiety grew when she registered the shocked look on her lover's face, but it soon melted away when she got a hesitant and shy looking nod from the pinkette; the uncharacteristically cute look on her teacher's face instantly bringing back Miku's more charming and seductive persona. "Cum for me Luka." Miku whispered against the pinkette lips, giving her one last gentle kiss. "Cum hard…" She decided to add in a low, husky whisper before moving back down and picking up where she left off.

"God, she's so sexy…" Luka thought to herself as she felt what she guessed was Miku's tongue entering inside of her. "How can someone that cute and innocent looking be so seductive?" She pondered. Although, Luka's capacity for logical thought soon left her; her mind quickly going blank once the tealette started thrusting. The only thing that mattered to pinkette now was her precious Miku. With the last ounce of strength in her quivering muscles, Luka managed to find the head of her lover, gently pushing Miku's face closer to her aching pussy while her free hand grabbed the wall for balance.

Miku didn't really need any encouragement but she definitely adored the feeling of the pinkette's needy touch. She pushed as hard and as deep in to Luka as she could manage, ignoring the cramping pain in her neck as a result of thrusting so fast; all the tealette wanted was for Luka to come apart in her arms… to Miku all that mattered was making the pink haired woman feel as good as possible.

Miku held onto a curvaceous hip as her lover bucked against face wildly, her other hand snaking up and around so she could play with Luka's clit. However, the very same second the pad of the tealette's finger came into contact with the erect little nub, Luka's orgasm took over her body, the extra stimulation proving too much for the pinkette to be able to take. Luka's walls spammed against the tealette's probing muscle but Miku was unrelenting with her thrusting, not stopping even though Luka's walls were gripping her tongue tightly; Miku wanted to bring the pinkette higher than she'd ever been before.

"Ahhh… Miku!" Luka shouted in pure ecstasy as the her student hit her most sensitive spot again and again, each hard thrust essentially starting her orgasm over, extending her climax and brining the pinkette more pleasure than she could fathom, much less handle. "Yesss… oh god yes, Miku…" She screamed, gripping Miku's hair and the wall as hard as she could, every nerve practically on fire as the unbridled pleasure spread through her entire body.

The tealette desperately wanted to keep going but Luka's intense and sporadic spamming forced the younger woman to pull out; the powerful motions of the pinkette's hips making it too awkward and difficult for Miku to be able to keep up with. She did however manage to keep her open mouth pressed firmly against the older woman's centre, trying her best to keep up with the pinkette so as to not waste a single drop of Luka's delicious love juice. "Mmm..." She hummed out softly against the sensitive skin of her lover's pussy, more than pleased with herself as she looked up and watched Luka's reaction.

Miku held her lover tightly as the pinkette's orgasm went on, her arms wrapped under and behind Luka's legs with her hands resting on her lower back to try and support her. However, what comes up must eventually come back down. As the sensations in Luka's body began to fade away so did the older woman's strength, the result of which was now quite a heavy load on the tealette's shoulders. "L-Luka… I can't… t-too heavy." Miku whimpered as more and more of the pinkette's strength left her, putting a greater amount of pressure of the teal haired girl. "Luka… it's too much." She called out a little anxiously before she noticed the pinkette beginning to tumble forward. "Ahh sensei." She cried worriedly before shooting up of the floor and grabbing her light headed teacher. "I've got you Luka." She affirmed as she lowered the older woman to the floor as gently as possible, laying the pinkette's sweaty body across her lap.

As Luka struggled to catch her breath she could faintly make out the affectionate attention her favourite student was giving her. She swore she could hear the teal haired girl's angelic voice asking if she was alright, or the feel of her dainty hands brushing the hair out of her eyes; the simple acts bringing as big of a smile to Luka's lips as she could muster. "M-Miku…" She groaned weakly, her eyes opening a quarter of the way. "Th-that… y-you were amazing sweetheart…" She breathed lazily before cracking her eyes open all the, happy to see her teal haired student smiling down at her.

Miku couldn't stop the small blush from creeping its way up her neck to her cheeks. "Thank y-you Luka… I… I'm glad you liked it." She whispered shyly, earning a small laugh from her lover. "I thought I'd lost you there for a minute, it's like you had passed out." She said softly, reaching down to stroke the pinkette's cheek with the back of her hand. "You are alright aren't you?"

Luka appreciated the concern; finding Miku's reaction rather darling. "I'm fine sweetie… it's just… I've never even come close to an orgasm like that before… it was mind blowing, I went completely blank." She revealed, causing her lovers lips to curl into a little o. "And I think because it felt so amazing it made me lose all sensation… all feeling in body." She explained to both herself and to her lover before a look of guilt formed on the pinkette's features. "I… I didn't hurt you did I? Was I too heavy for you…? I bet I was… I'm so sorry sweetheart… I should have stayed more in contr…" Luka started anxiously - tears practically forming in her eyes at the thought of hurting her little teal princess - but was cut short by said girl's lips on her own.

Miku kissed the adorable pinkette passionately, partly to silence her needless worrying but partly because she simply looked simply irresistible. "Shh…" She whispered as their lips disconnected. "You didn't hurt me so there's no need to worry yourself, baby." She explained tenderly, looking her lover deep in the eye as she spoke. "I was a little surprised… but it just showed me how much you enjoyed what I was doing to you… I was glad to see such a strong reaction if I'm honest."

A wave of relief washed over the pinkette as she listed to her student's words. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you're okay." She offered sweetly before her brain picked up on the somewhat meek and shy tone in Miku's voice towards the end. "Say, Miku… seeing me like that… did it turn you on by any chance?" The pinkette questioned, a devious grin appearing on her lips. Miku nodded quickly, averting her gaze from the older woman. "And when you were touching me… did it excite you… did pleasuring me make you aroused sweetie?"

Miku bit her lower lip strongly, her cheeks on fire at her teacher's question. "It made me really aroused sensei…" She admitted, feeling a hint of shame towards herself. It was only when Luka smile grew did the tealette realise that she had nothing to be ashamed about. "I… I… I'm really wet Luka… touching you like that… made me want you even more than before." She revealed, shocking her teacher slightly at the confession. "I want you again Luka… I need you to make love to me again… please."

Luka couldn't bear to hear her student's pleading voice, it simply melted her heart. "No need to beg me sweetie, I'll gladly make you feel good again." She replied saucily, pleasing the younger woman to no end.

"Let's just see what the time is first…WAH!?" Luka practically shouted as she turned to check the clock. "It can't have been almost two hours already… how can that be?"

Miku giggled as she stood up, bringing the dumbfounded pinkette with her. "Well, you know what they say… time flies when you're having fun." She pointed out light heartedly. "And I certainly had a lot of fun this afternoon so I guess that's understandable."

Luka sighed, rather upset. "But… but we were just getting started… it can't be over already, can it?" She asked to herself gloomily, looking back at the clock just to make sure she hadn't read it incorrectly.

The tealette put her hands on her teacher's shoulders, gently massaging her somewhat tense muscles. "Unfortunately it seems to be the case." She sighed before moving in and giving her teacher a chaste, innocent kiss. "It's a shame though, I really wanted to go another round with you … a-and I'm still really turned on, but there's not much we can do is there?"

The pinkette knew exactly what she wanted to do, she was however rather hesitant about asking the teal haired young woman. "Well… there is something we c-could do…" She started shakily, not being able to hold eye contact with the tealette for more than a second at a time. "Umm… I w-was thinking… and i-it's fine if you d-don't want to… but, h-how would y-you like t-to come back to m-mine for the night?"

Miku face lit up. Not only did the idea of spending more time with her teacher sound like the greatest thing on earth, but everything about the pink haired woman right now was making the tealette smile. Her stuttering, her nervous demeanour, the way she was fiddling with her hands anxiously… it made for an adorable picture to teal haired young woman. "Of course I would, silly." She chirped, taking her teacher's chin her hand and tilting it upwards, bringing their eyes to the same level. "Why wouldn't I want to spend some more intimate time with my favourite teacher; I can't think of a better way to spend the evening." She explained; glad to see the pinkette's face soften at her words. "Why were you so nervous asking me? I thought it would be obvious that I'd happily spend the night with you."

Luka blushed profusely, but steeled her resolve and managed to keep her eyes locked with her student's. "Well… I've never asked anymore to come back to my house before… you were my first time after all." She revealed quietly, immediately noticing the shocked expression forming on her lover's face. Before Miku had a chance to say anything though, the pinkette pre-emptively silenced her with a long and deep kiss, not wanting to go into detail about how she was still a virgin until just an hour ago. "Anyway, I'm glad to hear that you liked that idea… but what about your parents… what are you going to tell them?"

Miku took a step back from the pink haired woman, reaching down to the floor to pick up her haphazardly discard bra. "I live with my brother at the moment; my parents are halfway across the world, working in other countries right now." Miku explained as she slipped her arms through the straps, adjusting the piece of underwear back onto her slim form. "And Mikuo is at university at the moment, so given that it's Friday it's safe to say that he probably won't be back until Monday morning." She continued, clasping the b-cap brassier behind her. "He's a bit of a party animal so he won't even notice that I'm gone most likely."

Luka smiled, happy to hear that they would have the whole weekend to themselves if it ended up coming to that. "That's quite the interesting family situation you have there." She commented before she too started to re-dress herself.

Miku nodded acceptingly before vaulting over the desk to retrieve her panties. "I suppose it is, but it works pretty well most of the time." She offered as she returned to where Luka was standing, the pinkette already back in her underwear and in the process of zipping up her skirt.

Luka had been watching her favourite student closely, and with her rather astute brain she quickly guessed that the reason the tealette went to the bathroom earlier was so she could get prepared for her punishment, figuring that there was no way Miku was walking around without any panties all day. "So… that's what you were playing at, huh?" She whispered more to herself than the tealette, as she watched her student sit on the edge of her desk, legs slightly open and exposing her still dripping pussy as she went to put on the cute undergarment. "I think I'll be taking those." She ordered with a mock sternness on her voice as she reached out to snatch the tealette's still moist panties from her.

Miku was incredulous to say the least. "Hey, that's not fair sensei…" She whined, as she futilely tried to re-take the piece of underwear. "I need to put those back on before we go Luka."

Luka held the small garment out of her lovers reach, grinning at the tealette seductively. "I need to confiscate them… you've been such a naughty girl… I'll decide when you get these back." She explained calmly, as if her actions were perfectly normal. Then, in a rather bold and naughty move, Luka brought the damp panties to her face, her nose pressed hard against the wet spot where Miku's pussy would have been before inhaling deeply. "Mmm Miku…" She moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she took another sniff.

Miku bit her lower lip strongly, watching the normally reserved and professional pinkette doing something so lewd… she didn't know how to react. "Sensei… y-you really are a pervert, aren't you?"

Luka took one last deep inhale before tucking the garment away in her handbag. "Only for you Hatsune-san… you make me this way sweetheart." She offered simply, absolutely fine with being called a pervert, especially after doing something so… well, so perverted.

It really looked like the tealette wasn't getting her underwear back anytime soon, and so with a small sigh, she began to put on skirt. "But Luka… it'll be kinda uncomfortable without my panties." She whined, but still zipped up her skirt as she knew deep down that Luka had no intention of returning them just yet. "It's gonna be awkward walking around naked down there."

Luka observed her student's puppy dog face as she buttoned up her blouse, but was adamant not to let it get the better of her. "You'll be fine sweetie." She offered comfortingly before closing the distance between them somewhat. "After all… you were fine earlier, how is this any different, hmm?" She teased playfully.

Luka had a point. The tealette started at her fingers as she did the buttons up on her own shirt, trying to find a legitimate reason. "Well… I only took them off earlier because… I knew it was the only way I could make you break… I did it so you'd make love to me."

Luka's eyes clouded over with lust as she approached the tealette's ear. "Well… I don't know about you sweetheart… but I plan on making love to you all night." She whispered seductively, causing her student to shiver at her words. "So it's pretty much the same scenario don't you think?" She pointed out, her lips briefly nipping at her lover's neck before working their way up to the line of her jaw. "What's the point of having them back if I have to take them off you again as soon as we get home, hmm?" She asked rhetorically before slipping her tongue in the tealette's mouth, kissing the young woman passionately.

Miku's mind went numb at the kiss; any and all protests she originally had fizzling away into nothing as she focused on the pinkette's tongue swirling around with her own. "Mmm…Luka…" She moaned as their lips disconnected, her juices now leaking down her thighs. "I can't wait…" she whispered through her lustful haze. "Take me sensei…"

Just the words Luka wanted to hear. "Oh I will sweetie…" She replied naughtily, quickly zipping around the classroom and gathering up their belongings. "I'll give you a night you won't ever forget."

With that, a blur of pink and teal left the room in a hurry, both women more than excited for what pleasures the evening would hold for them.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bit of a hasty ending but this chapter really was getting too long. I hadn't intended on continuing this but I left it fairly open just in case enough people want me to. If you do then please let me know and I can maybe think about making this in to something more than a standalone shot of smut.**

**Again, if there is a big enough response from you guys I might come back to fanfiction fully and work on some of my old stories, but for now this is probably all I'll be posting for a while.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
